Head's Common Room
by TrueLoveIsAlwaysThere
Summary: Lily and James are Heads and they get stuck in the common room over Easter break. What will happen when they are forced to spend 7 whole days with each other?
1. Chapter 1 Saturday Afternoon and Evening

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned these characters because then I would be rich. But I don't ...

A/N: This is my second story and reviews are appreciated :) Italics in this story are peoples thoughts. In my other story I introduced all the characters but in this one I wanted to get straight to the story.

**Saturday Afternoon and Evening**

Lily arrived at Hogsmeade station at exactly 2:00. Dumbledore had said that as Head Girl, she would have to get there early to direct the other students.

Slowly people began coming down from the castle to go home for Easter break. Lily helped some first years carry their trunks over to the train.

_Where is that annoying prick? _Lily thought to herself.

She glanced up to the castle and saw someone running down towards her.

"I am so sorry Lily. I completely forgot until Remus reminded me."

"Save it Potter," she said as she glared at him. "Just go to the other end of the train and help there."

He walked down that way to help.

At 3:00, the train left, leaving Lily, James, and a few other students at Hogwarts. Lily saw him walking her way.

_Great, he's staying here too. Just when I thought I was getting away from him for a week._

She quickly walked up to the castle and went into Dumbledore's office.

"The train left, sir. Everything went well."

"Good job, Miss Evans. I knew I could count on you."

Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Almost all of the students are gone. Professor McGonagall and I will watch over the few that are left. I want you to have some fun during this break."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. That's very nice of you."

She turned and walked out the door.

He looked at her back and thought to himself, _Not that you will be available to help them anyway._

He chuckled to himself and turned to one of the portraits behind him.

"Is everything set up, Godric?"

"Yes and a good thing too because I'm sick of all their fighting. I can hear it from my portrait."

"Good, good. Hopefully after this week, that will be a thing of the past. You can go back to your other portrait. I'm sure Miss Evans will be wanting to enter the Head's common room."

Godric smiled and walked away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lily walked down the hallway to the painting of Godric Gryffindor.

"Soul mates."

"Correct," Gryffindor said and swung open to let her in.

_I wonder why Dumbledore made that the password. _Lily thought as she walked into the room.

James was sitting on the couch. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Lilyflower."

"Ok, Potter here's the deal. This break is going to be enjoyable for me. So these are the rules: 1) you won't talk to me. 2) You will most definitely not ask me out. 3) Don't annoy me. Got it?"

James nodded.

"Ok good. Well I'm going to the library. Bye."

She walked back out the portrait hole.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At dinner Lily sat as far away from James as possible. Dumbledore noticed and watched the two of them.

_Everything is going to change. What a shock everyone will have. _He looked at Professor McGonagall and they shared a smile.

Lily left as soon as she was done eating and James followed soon after.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They got back to the common room almost at the same time because James knew all the secret passageways.

Lily went straight up to her room and stayed there the rest of the night. James finally went up to bed at 1:00 in the morning.

Dumbledore walked up to Gryffindor's portrait. He said the password and went into the common room. After performing some very complicated magic he left without anyone knowing he was there.

_What a surprise they will have in the morning._ Dumbledore thought as he walked back to his office. _What a surprise._

A/N: Well this is the first chapter I hope you like it. I love reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2 Sunday Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I had such a good response to this story and so many people are following it and reviewed that I wanted to get this next chapter up for you guys :) Hope you enjoy it.

**Sunday Morning**

Lily woke up and walked out into the common room to read. She was sitting on one of the two couches next to the fireplace. Lily could hear James starting to get up so she quickly got up to go to breakfast.

She pushed on the portrait hole to leave, but it wouldn't open.

"Godric, are you there?"

"Yes Miss Evans, I am here."

"Why won't the portrait hole open?"

"I can't say."

Lily walked to James door and started pounding on it.

"Potter what did you do to the door. You better fix it this second."

James walked out of his room looking sleepy.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to the door."

She dragged him over to the portrait and showed him how it wasn't opening.

"I didn't do that Lily, I swear."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe you."

James turned to Gryffindor's painting.

"What is going on? Why won't you open?"

"I am sorry but I can't open until next Saturday at midnight."

Lily looked furious.

"How on earth are we supposed to eat?"

"That has been arranged. At each meal time, a tray will appear. If you get hungry at another time you just need to tell me and I will have food sent to you."

"Fine," Lily said as she stomped away. "I'll just stay in my room then."

She got to her door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

A loud voice echoed throughout the room. "I am sure you have figured out by now that you are stuck in here until Sunday. Miss Evans please be aware that it was not Mr. Potter who did this. If Godric has not yet explained the food arrangements then you can ask him later. Your personal bedrooms will also remain locked until Sunday if you need something from then you will be able to summon it through the door. Please try not to kill each other this week. If you need anything else ask Godric and he will tell me."

The voice stopped talking and Lily turned to look at James.

"I am going in the bathroom. Don't try to follow me or I will hex you."

Lily walked into the bathroom. It was huge. There was a bathtub, a shower, a long counter with two sinks, and the toilet. There a ton of floor space in the middle.

_Maybe I can just stay in here. It wouldn't be too bad._

She sat in the bathroom for half an hour. All of the sudden the door (which she knew she had locked) flew open. She found herself flying through the air. James saw her go flying and used his Quidditch reflexes to quickly jump up and catch her before she could get hurt. She hit her shoulder on a table, but other than that she was fine.

"Uhhhh... thanks, I guess," Lily said to him.

She quickly turned away before he could see her blushing.

James stormed over to Godric.

"What was that! Lily could've gotten hurt. Why did she suddenly come flying out of the bathroom?"

"I... I... I don't know," Godric said stuttering because he could see the anger in James' eyes.

He turned and almost ran out of his portrait. As he came back, the loud voice started talking again.

"My bad, I forgot to tell you about that part, sorry. If you stay in the bathroom for more than 30 minutes you will be removed."

"Does it have to be so violently?" James asked trying to control his anger.

"No, no. That was a slight malfunction. I will fix it right away."

James turned to Lily. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She quickly retreated to a chair in the corner of the room. About 10 minutes later, a large tray appeared with every kind of breakfast food imaginable. It was a miniature version of the food given in the great hall.

"Lily?" James said tentatively. "The food is here."

She came over and grabbed a plate. After getting some scrambled eggs, bacon, a donut, and a glass of orange juice, she went back over to her chair.

James got his food, fried eggs, sausage, bacon, two donuts, waffles, and a cup of coffee, and went over to a couch.

They sat in silence eating their food. James glanced over at Lily a few times. He noticed that a bruise was starting to form on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to heal that for you?"

Lily looked at him confused.

"Your shoulder is starting to bruise."

She looked and saw what he said was true.

"Sure, thank you."

James walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm, being careful not to touch the bruise. He mummered a spell and the bruise began to fade. He softly poked at her shoulder. When he heard a sharp intake of breath he stopped immediately.

"Did that hurt Lily?"

"A little."

He looked into her eyes and saw she was hiding something.

"Please don't lie to me Lily."

"It hurts a lot."

He went back to examining it and said, "I think your bone is bruised."

"Can... can you fix that too?" she said hesitantly.

He nodded and did a few more spells.

"How does that feel?"

"Much better, thank you James."

_James? She hasn't called me that in years._ He walked away smiling slightly to himself.

Lily watched as he walked away. _When did he get so kind? That was really sweet, what he did for me._

Lily sat there wondering for a while. She looked at James right as he looked at her. Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile. He looked shocked, but smiled back at her.

Lily turned away and summoned a book from her bedroom. It flew straight through he door and she caught it easily. She read her book for the next few hours, while James sat reading the _Daily Prophet _that his owl had brought to him. Every so often they would glance at each other, wondering what was going to happen.

A/N: So much was going on in this chapter that I didn't want to make it the whole day. So up next is Sunday afternoon. What's going to happen? Review and tell me what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Sunday Afternoon

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

A/N: I just finished the last chapter this morning but one of my reviews (L-U-N-A-654) said the funniest thing so I decided to write more. More reviews would be greatly appreciated. Pleeeaaaaase :)

**Sunday Afternoon**

Lily sighed and stood up. She had been sitting in the chair reading for almost 2 hours. It was nearing 11:00 and her back was starting to ache. James heard her get up and looked over at her stretching her back.

He got up and led her over to the couch and started gently rubbing her back, knowing that it hurt. She relaxed and let him for a while until she remembered exactly who was touching her. She shot up and ran to the other side of the room. James looked longingly at her.

She couldn't take his gaze any longer so she escaped into the bathroom. Remembering the time limit, she set a timer for 20 minutes. so she would have plenty of time to dry off and get dressed. She filled the bathtub with warm water and tried to relax letting her mind wander.

_Why is he being so nice to me? I'm always rude to him. Could he really be telling the truth? Does he really love me?_ He had told her countless times before that he loved her. Well countless to everyone else but Lily knew. James Potter had said he loved her exactly 57 times. Every single time she didn't believe him, but now she wasn't sure.

Meanwhile, James was out in the common room wondering what he had done wrong. _Maybe I hurt her. I was being so careful, but maybe I wasn't gentle enough. Or maybe she just really hates me._

It was driving him crazy not knowing what had happened to make her run away from him. It had almost looked like fear in her eyes. James couldn't help but wonder if she was afraid of him. _I know I'm strong. I've spent years training for Quidditch. But surely she knows that I wouldn't ever hurt her, right? _There was a battle going on inside his head.

Lily heard the timer ding and got out of the tub. She quickly got dressed in case she was forced out of the bathroom. Just as she was about to dry her hair, the door opened and she was removed. But at least this time, it only felt like someone was pushing her; she didn't go flying out the door.

James had stood up as the door opened in case the same thing happened. As soon as he was sure that it wouldn't, he sat back down. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Lily. She was watching him with a guarded expression.

"Lily, are you... are you afraid of me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well you ran away from me all of the sudden and you looked almost afraid. You know I wouldn't ever hurt you right?"

Lily could hear the sincerity in his voice and she saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"I know James," she whispered.

She sat down on the couch next to him. "I did run because I was scared. But not because I was afraid of you. I was afraid of my feelings. I was happy when we were sitting there. But we are so different. It couldn't work out between us."

"I don't know Lily, but we won't ever know unless we try."

She knew he was right but couldn't bring herself to agree just yet.

Her wet hair was dripping all over the couch so James stood up and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed her brush off the counter and told her to turn around. She did and he began to brush her hair. He was so gentle and whenever he got to a knot he made sure not to hurt her. Lily couldn't help but smile as he did it. He was so caring and she enjoyed being with him.

_Am I falling for James Potter? _she thought to herself.

She had stopped paying attention and was relaxed. When she felt him stop she turned her head. She looked at her hair in shock. James Potter, the popular, Quidditch-playing, prankster, had braided her almost waist-length hair. And he had actually done it very well.

He laughed when her saw her shock.

"I have a little sister and I take care of her when my mum isn't around. She loves braids."

"Oh I didn't know that. How old is she?"

"She is 6."

They sat for a while talking about their families. The lunch tray had arrived and they didn't notice it. Finally, James stomach growled and Lily laughed. They ate their lunch together on the couch.

Lily went and got her book.

"Can I sit here with you? It's really cold over there away from the fire and that chair isn't very comfortable."

"Of course Lily."

He moved over so she would have plenty of room but she sat down almost right next to him. She curled her feet up underneath her and leaned her head against his shoulder.

James was utterly confused but he didn't let it show. Instead he smiled at her and summoned a blanket because she looked cold. Lily thanked him and moved a bit closer.

_Is this Lily giving me a chance? What should I do? Should I put my arm around her? Should I get her another blanket?_ James was panicking slightly. Lily had that affect on him. She made him nervous, unsure.

Slowly, in case she didn't want it, he moved him arm so it was around her waist. She didn't push it away or yell at him. She only glanced up at him for a second before returning to her book.

James let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He cast a spell to make the fire a little bigger and warmer and then he relaxed. Without realizing it he had fallen asleep.

Lily noticed and draped the blanket he had given her on him. She softly kissed him on the cheek and his hand moved there. At first she was afraid that she had awakened him, but she realized he had done it subconsciously.

She walked over to the other couch and sat down.

As she watched him sleep, thoughts were running through her head. But one in particular stood out.

_Could I really be falling for him?_

A/N: These chapters are so much longer than my last story. This story just seems to be flowing out of me :) So there's Sunday afternoon. the first day isnt even over and so much has happened. Whats next? well if you want to find out soon then you should encourage me with reviews :P


	4. Chapter 4 Sunday Evening

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

A/N: Thank to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I didn't have time to update over the weekend. But here is chapter 4 for you all. Hope you enjoy it.

**Sunday Evening**

As dinnertime was approaching, Lily woke James up.

He sat up and looked surprised when he saw the clock.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, but don't worry, you didn't miss dinner."

She laughed when he looked relieved.

"Good, I'm starving."

The food arrived as he was saying that. James ran over to the table and started shoving food in his mouth.

Lily watched with wide eyes.

"Uhhh James the food isn't going to disappear, you don't have to eat that fast."

He looked sheepish as he said, "Sorry, I'm so used to Sirius stealing all my food at dinner."

She laughed at him and started to take some food for herself.

After dinner they were trying to find something to do.

"Wow only the first night and we are already bored," Lily said laughing.

They sat on the couch thinking until Lily finally got an idea.

"Let's play Would You Rather?"

James, who was pureblood, had never heard of that game. He asked her to explain it to him.

"It's a muggle game," Lily said.

"Oh ok, how do you play?"

"Well, one person starts off by asking the other a question. Something like 'Would you rather eat ice cream or liver?'. Then the person has to answer and it goes back and forth."

"That's an easy one, ice cream of course."

"I know that was just an example. You can ask the other person pretty much anything."

James said he would go first.

Lily thought for a little while before asking him a question.

"Would you rather skydive or go bungee-jumping?"

"Ummm... skydive. Would you rather eat grass or a worm?"

"Ewwww grass I guess. Would you rather get a detention or fail an essay?"

"Detention."

They kept going back and forth for a little while. The questions were innocent enough until about 10:30 when Lily asked "Would you rather date a beautiful blonde bimbo or someone ugly and intelligent?"

James could tell from her anxious expression that she was talking about herself in that question.

"Lily I would want to date you even if you were ugly. But you are beautiful, smart, kind. You are perfect Lily Evans, don't ever forget that."

She had put her head down while he was talking, but he put his finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

There were a few tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry Lily. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just..." she stopped as more tears started to form.

"What's wrong Lilyflower?" James was really concerned for her.

"My parents died over Christmas and my sister hates me and I just felt like no one would ever love me. But then you say all these beautiful things and I don't know what to do."

"I do love you Lily. And I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

"I'm sorry for treating you so badly these past few years. I really didn't believe that you loved me. I thought it was just a joke."

"It wasn't ever a joke Lily, I promise you."

She looked at him and started crying all over again. He moved towards her and just held her while she cried.

"I didn't tell anyone they died. Not even Alice. I just thought that maybe if I didn't talk about it, it wouldn't be true. That they would write me a letter and tell me to come home for Easter. But instead I got a letter from Petunia on Friday telling me not to bother coming home. She said that after graduation I have 2 days to get my stuff out of her house and find somewhere else to go. But I don't have anywhere to go."

By the time she had finished talking, she looked like she was about to cry again.

"Don't worry Lils, after graduation you can come stay with me. My mum would love you and so would my sister, Katie. My dad usually isn't home, but I'm sure he'll like you. Oh and you should know that Sirius lives with us too. But I won't let him prank you or do anything to hurt you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. I love you Lily. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Lily looked at him after his proclamation of love. She couldn't bring herself to say it back.

James wiped away the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks. He held her until she fell asleep. He laid her down on the couch and transfigured it into a bed.

He went into the bathroom to take a shower and when he came back out Lily was tossing and turning in her sleep. He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

He put a blanket over her then transfigured the other couch for himself. He didn't think Lily would appreciate him laying with her. He watched her peaceful form until he fell asleep himself.

A/N: Happy so far... that means theres gotta be something bad soon :P I think I'm going to make the chapters cover more time because even this chapter was a little harder to make long. But I made it over 1,000 words. Yayyyyyy :) Review please and tell me what you think of this story :)


	5. Chapter 5 Monday Morning and Afternoon

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes me happy to see all the nice things you say. My sister just made an account too. Check out her awesome new story. Look at my profile for her username. In this Lily's "Good" thoughts (the ones that let her like James) are underlined and her "Bad" thoughts (that ones that tell her not to like him) are normal.

**Monday Morning and Afternoon**

When Lily opened her eyes and didn't see her bedroom, she shot straight up in bed.

_What am I doing here? _Suddenly all the events of yesterday came rushing back to her. _Oh my God, I was actually nice to Potter! Potter of all people. I can't be nice to him. He is a jerk and rude and... and sweet and caring and handsome. No shut up brain. I did NOT just think that. What am I going to do. I can't stay in here with him for 6 more days. What will happen? I can't let him know that I've liked him since the beginning of the year. I kept up my act so well. I don't think he ever guessed. If I told him he'd laugh at me. Oh no, what am I going to do?_

While Lily was having this conversation in her mind, James woke up and was watching her. She felt his eyes on her after a while and slowly turned to look at him.

"Hi Lily."

Lily ran into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving a stunned James in the common room.

_What just happened?_ James thought as he stared at the bathroom door.

Lily came out just before the 30 minutes was up. James was watching her carefully.

"What are you looking at Potter?"

_Potter? What happened to James?_

"Lily what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me so would you please leave me alone."

She walked over to the chair in the corner and turned it away from him.

As she sat down she thought, _Why did I do that? We were getting along so well yesterday. He's going to think I'm crazy. Wait, why do I care what he thinks I hate him, I have to hate him._

Lily was completely freaking out. She knew that everyone expected her to hate him, but she did have feelings for him. _Maybe if I ignore them for long enough he will leave me alone._

When breakfast arrived Lily waited until James had gotten his food and walked back to the couch before she even stood up.

While she was putting food on her plate she thought she heard her name. She didn't even glance up but then she heard it again a little louder.

"Lily."

She turned and looked at James.

"What do you want?" She tried to put as much hate into those words, but it ended up sounding sad.

"I just wanted to know what happened."

"Happened? Nothing happened. Yesterday was a mistake, one that I don't wish to repeat. So please leave me alone."

She walked back to her chair and James sighed in defeat.

_I don't know what I did, but I have to fix it. I think she is afraid to have feelings for me. But I can't let her get away, I love her. I just have to convince her that it's ok for her to love me back._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dumbledore sat in his office listening to Godric.

"She just started acting like she hated him again, out of nowhere. They were getting along perfectly fine yesterday."

"Ahh Miss Evans is unsure. She knows that she likes him, but she doesn't want to have any feelings for him other than hatred. I just hope that Mr. Potter will realize what is going through her mind and help change her feelings. Ever since her parents died she has been more reluctant to get close to people. I just hope that he is the one she finally lets in."

Godric nodded his agreement.

"What can we do, sir?"

"Nothing Godric, nothing at all. This is up to them. We will just have to wait and watch and see how it all turns out. They still have 6 more days. I just hope that gives Mr. Potter enough time."

Godric turned and walked back to his other portrait.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

James sat on the couch staring into the fireplace_. Just like Lily's hair. Fiery, orange, brilliant, wild, beautiful._

He walked over to the window. Looking down at the Forbidden Forest he thought,_ Just like Lily's eyes. Dangerous, peaceful, green, secretive, captivating._

He saw a unicorn in a clearing drinking from a stream. _Just like Lily's personality. Enchanting, cautious, smart, proud._

He saw a mother owl fly with her baby towards the Owlery. _Just like Lily's nature. Kind, comforting, loving, gentle._

James sighed. _Everything reminds me of her. Why can't I show her how much I care? Wait, that's it. I have to show her how much I care._

He summoned a piece of parchment and a quill from his bedroom.

_Lily_

Beautiful... 1

Wild... 1

Brilliant... 1

Fiery... 1

Dangerous... 2

Peaceful... 2

Secretive... 2

Captivating.. 2

Enchanting.. 3

Cautious... 3

Smart... 3

Proud... 3

Kind... 4

Comforting.. 4

Loving... 4

Gentle... 4

1) Fire

2) Forest

3) Unicorn

4) Mother Owl

While he was writing, Lily had looked over at him and saw him quickly scribbling on some parchment._ I wonder what he's doing?_ Just as she thought that, he stopped writing and looked around the room. Lily quickly glanced away.

The lunch food had arrived but James was too busy writing to notice and Lily was waiting until he finished getting his food. The food sat there for half an hour before Lily couldn't take the hunger anymore.

"Potter, the lunch tray is here."

He looked at it for a second then returned to his writing.

"Not hungry."

Lily got up and got her food. After she ate it, she got up and set aside a plate for James knowing that the food would disappear soon and he would get hungry. She went back to her chair.

_Why did you do that? You are supposed to hate him. But he is going to get hungry. If he is hungry, Godric would've gotten some more food for him. Yeah I know but that could've taken ages and I don't want him to go hungry. Why not? Starting to give into your feelings, Little Miss Weakling._

Lily was starting to get a headache from arguing with herself. She sighed in frustration.

James looked over at her but didn't say anything. _I have to make this work. I have to do it at the perfect time. But when?_

A/N: Review, review, review pretty please :) Is this story good so far? Let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6 Monday Evening

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy the past few weeks. I will try to get a few more chapters up soon but I can't make any promises. Does anyone have a pottermore? I got in and it is amazing.

**Monday Evening**

At around 2:30, James started getting hungry. He stood up at stretched his legs. Looking around the room, he saw Lily sitting at a desk in the corner of the room. Then he noticed a plate of food on the table._ Lily must have left this for me. That was nice of her. _He thought as he warmed up the food with his wand._ Why is she being so confusing? One second shes nice, then the next she yelling at me._

After he ate his food he turned back to look at Lily. He noticed that she was asleep. Careful not to wake her, he gently picked her up and layed her down on the couch. He covered her with a blanket then went back over to the desk. He straightened up her books and papers and set them in a neat pile on the desk. Glancing over at Lily, he thought he heard her mumble his name.

James picked up a book from the shelf and went to sit on a chair next to the couch. He started reading and realized it was one of Lily's muggle books. He fell asleep on the chair.

In the middle of the night James woke up. He heard Lily tossing and turning in her sleep. He got up and walked over to her. There were tears streaming down her cheek. She suddenly screamed "NO! Don't hurt them."

James had no idea what was happening but he knew that he had to stop it. He couldn't bear to see her in so much pain.

He touched her arm to try and wake her up. He jerked his hand away. It felt like he had been burned. Her skin was so hot that he couldn't touch her. But he knew he had to try even if it meant being burned again.

He leaned forward to try to wake her again but he was thrown backwards.

_A shield charm. But she is asleep. Is that even possible?_

James ran over to Godric's portrait.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore! It's urgent."

The painting jerked awake and saw the worry in James' eyes. He turned and ran down the hallway behind him. When he came back a painted version of Dumbledore returned with him. He must've found Dumbledore's portrait and brought him back.

"Sir, you have to help me. Something is wrong with Lily. She's having a nightmare, but I can't wake her. The first time I touched her arm and felt like I got burned. The second time I was thrown backwards, like a shield charm had been cast around her."

"She must be attempting to protect herself from whatever is happening in her mind. She is an extremely powerful witch. James you'll have to find a way to wake her. I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't know her as well as you. You have to calm her down, convince her she's alright, before she will wake up. Good luck."

Both Godric and Dumbledore's paintings walked away.

James ran back over to Lily and tried to touch her again but this time he was not stopped by a charm. He touched her forehead and saw it was as hot as her arm.

_What calms her down? C'mon James you know this, think! Her hair! She always plays with it when shes nervous or angry._

He started softly stroking her hair and after a while he felt her calm down a little, but she still wouldn't awake.

Every so often she would start shaking so hard that James was afraid she'd fall of the couch. Everytime she got close to the edge he would move her away.

He started whispering to her. "Lily I love you. Please wake up, everything is ok. I'm here I'll protect you. It's ok Lily, everything is ok." He kept repeating his soothing words and she stopped tossing and turning.

He carefully lifted her into his arms and went to sit on the rocking chair near the fire. Slowly rocking back and forth he noticed she was no longer hot, in fact she was freezing cold. He summoned a blanket and draped it over her.

She slowly started to open her eyes. When she realized that she was in James' arms she clutched him tightly and started sobbing.

"What happened Lily? I was so scared."

"It's all my fault," she said through tears. "Because I'm a witch they died."

"Who died?"

"My parents. Death eaters were in my house. I heard them come in and told them to hide. They attacked me and I did everything I could, but it wasn't enough. They found my parents and murdered them in front of me. Petunia wasn't home, so she was safe. But the nightmare ended suddenly, everything faded and I felt like I was being lifted up and like I was safe again, like everything was ok. And then I woke up here. It was like I was reliving that night. It was terrifying."

Her eyes started to water again.

James looked at her realizing that the nightmare had ended when he lifted her into his arms.

"I tried everything I could to wake you up but your skin was so hot it burned my hands and you cast a shield charm around yourself for a while. When it went away I stroked your hair and talked to you and that helped a little. But I did lift you up and carry you over here from the couch."

_So he ended my nightmare when he picked me up. I do feel safe in his arms. Maybe he'll let me stay here for a little while._

"You ended my nightmare James, thank you. Do you think... nevermind." She said quickly.

"What Lily, you can ask my anything."

She turned her hand into his chest and he could vaguely hear her say "Can we stay like this?"

He turned her face so she was looking at him and said "Of course we can. I'll always be here for you, whatever you need, just ask."

She smiled at him and moved so she was comfortable. Her head was resting on his chest and he had an arm over her. They stayed like that until they fell asleep.

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait, but remember reviews remind me to write faster :) Anyone who got into early registration for pottermore is welcome to add me PM me or leave a review and I'll tell you my username. Thank guys :) P.S. Sorry for anyone who read this chapter and was confused I forgot that I said her parents died. I fixed the chapter to make it fit with what I said earlier.


	7. Chapter 7 Tuesday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating with school and sports it has been pretty crazy. I have 2 questions for my amazing readers… First, has anyone seen Starkid on Apocalyptour? Second, is anyone planning on going to LeakyCon? Now, to the story. (Part of this chapter may not make sense if you haven't read chapter 5 recently)

**Tuesday**

When James woke up in the morning, he knew that today was the day to put his plan into place. He picked Lily up and lay her down on the couch. He took a shower and ate a quick breakfast. Using some very advanced magic, he began to transfigure their Common Room.

James went over to talk to Godric.

"Can you arrange for a special meal for us later today?"

"Of course. What do you want and what time should it arrive?"

James told him exactly wanted he wanted and explained his plan to Godric.

Godric said, "I'm sure she will love it."

Lily started to wake up a little bit so James walked over and cast a spell to shield all the changes from Lily; she would only see the normal common room.

Lily woke up and walked over to James, who was reading a book next to the fire.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," James said to her.

"Good morning."

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

_She isn't freaking out, that's a good sign _James thought to himself.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Lily told him.

She stood up and walked over to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, James shot up out of his seat. He put all the finishing touches on the room.

_When should I do this? _thought James. He decided to do it around dinnertime.

Lily walked out of the bathroom and back over to James.

Lily asked. "What should we do?"

"Welllllllllll… we can play cards, I can show you a magic trick with them; there isn't much else to do."

James summoned his cards and showed Lily his magic trick. They played poker and spit and BS and all the other popular boards games through lunch until about 3:00.

"Lily," James said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Yes, James."

"Close your eyes."

Lily closed her eyes and James took the spell off of them.

Their common room was gone and in its place was fire surrounding them. Lily instantly cringed away from it but James reassured her.

"Its fake Lily, watch."

He stuck his hand out and it went straight through the fire, which was actual cool and soothing. He turned back to her and grabbed both of her hands.

"Lily this fire reminds me of you because it is fiery and wild, but brilliant and beautiful at the same time. It especially makes me think of your hair and I know you sometimes hate it, but I think it is gorgeous and suits you perfectly."

"Oh James this is amazing."

"Follow me."

He lead her to a picnic area with a grill and a picnic table. She sat down while he went over to the grill and started to cook something. Unknown to her, a plate of uncooked meat had appeared next to him at exactly the right time.

He grilled hot dogs and hamburgers and chicken and brought it all over to her. She started to reach for it, but he told her it wasn't time to eat yet. He cast a preservation spell on the food and it disappeared.

"Close your eyes again," he said.

When she closed them he waved his wand. He tapped her on the shoulder and she opened them again.

This time, they were in the Forbidden Forest. There were sounds of howling wolves and chirping birds. Lily looked around and saw some small creatures peeking out at them. There were bunnies in the bushes and deer behind trees and birds up on branches.

"Lily this forest can be dangerous at times, but it is peaceful and captivating and holds many secrets, just like you. It reminds me of your beautiful green eyes."

She didn't say anything this time, she just smiled at him and walked over to hug him. James lead her down a little path to a garden. They picked lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, and carrots. Together, they made a salad. James cast the same spell on it as he did to the meat and it disappeared.

Lily looked at him, asking a silent question, and he nodded. She closed her eyes. James waved his wand again.

The room had become an open mossy clearing surrounded by woods with a large pool of crystal clear water in the center.

James motioned for her to be quiet and he lead her over to a rock on the edge of the clearing. After a few minutes, a unicorn came and started drinking water from the pool.

James whispered into her ear, "This unicorn is enchanting, smart, and proud, yet very cautious around people. But with the right steps you can get him to trust you."

James lead her over to the unicorn and it let them pet him. When they stopped, he galloped back into the woods. James led her over to the pool and conjured two large drinking goblets. He dipped them into the pool, then handed one to Lily and told her to think of her favorite drink. The liquid in the cup turned into iced tea. He did them same and his became Mountain Dew.

"The water is enchanted," he explained.

He took the cup back and performed the spells a third time. He looked over to Lily to see her eyes closed already. Laughing, he waved his wand.

She opened her eyes and saw that they were in a room similar to the owlery. The only difference was that most of the owls were babies. A few mother owls flew in through a window and gave their babies food.

"Lily, you are like a mother owl; kind, comforting, loving and gentle." James conjured a basket and started picking up feathers from the ground. Lily started helping him. Once they had a full basket, he performed a cleaning spell and then turned the feathers into a soft blanket. The blanket disappeared.

Before she could say anything James said, "One last time, Lily."

She closed her eyes and he waved his wand.

The common room was back again, but with four new additions. There were pictures from each the places they visited on the walls. In the middle of the room was the blanket with the food and rinks spread out on it.

"Thank you, James, for all of this."

She kissed him on the cheek. They started eating and when they were done, James vanished the plates and goblets. They lay down on the blanket and Lily snuggled against James. She turned to look at him and saw that he was watching her. She smiled at him before slowly moving closer. She paused for just a second before giving him what he had always wanted, a loving (voluntary) kiss from Lily Evans. When they stopped kissing James smiled so wide that Lily started to giggle. They stayed that way until they fell asleep.

A/N: Please let me know what you think and remember that reviews keep me writing faster


	8. Chapter 8 Wednesday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I've gotten over 50 views in just a few hours but I would love more reviews. Your feedback (good or bad) is appreciated.

**Wednesday**

Lily woke up a little after midnight because her back was starting to hurt. She rolled over and saw James lying next to her. Smiling, she just snuggled closer to him and went back to sleep.

When James got up hours later, Lily was still lying in his arms. He carefully detached himself from her and went to get them some breakfast. He got her a plate and brought it over to her.

"Good morning," he said kissing her forehead softly.

"Morning," Lily said as she opened her eyes.

When she saw the plate he had brought her, she thought _Wow I could get used to this._ She took the plate and began eating. James sat back down next to her and she immediately scooted closer.

"Lily?"

"Hmmm?"

"Nevermind."

_I don't know how to ask but I want to know what is going to happen next with us, _James thought.

"James, you can ask me anything."

"Ummm…"

Lily looked at him with those gorgeous green eyes that he loved and he could help himself.

"What do this mean? What are we now, Lily?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping that it meant we were dating."

James jumped up, took Lily into his arms and spun her around.

"Yes, yes, I can't believe it. You finally said yes! I love you Lily Evans."

"I love you too James Potter!"

_I told him that I love him. Do I really mean that? _Lily thought about what had happened in the past few days. _Yes I do love him._

"I want to try something, Lily."

She watched as he summoned his broom from his bedroom. He got on it and flew toward the window which he opened with magic. He passed through it unharmed so he came back in to Lily.

"Come fly with me."

She took his hand and they flew around the school grounds, stopping in one of the gardens.

"I want to show you something I found with Sirius and Remus."

James led her to a wall covered in ivy and bushes. He pushed them apart until he found what he was looking for, a small hole just big enough for the tip of a wand. He put his wand in the hole.

"James Potter."

Lily heard something sliding open.

"My dad told me about this so I took Sirius and Remus with me to find it. It is a Potter family secret but I trust you."

He led her down a little bit past the hole and she saw an opening behind the plants. The opening led to a glass tunnel. The door slid closed behind them as they entered the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a staircase going upward and downward.

"We are going up for now."

Lily nodded and followed James. At the top of the stairs was another tunnel. They were on top of the wall and there were dozens of doors facing inward from the tunnel. The wall was actually a very large rectangle. James led her to one of the doors.

"Why hasn't anyone noticed this James?"

"Only the people who know about it can see it."

When he opened the door, she saw a library. He showed her another and it was a gaming room. Every door contained something different. When they got to the last door, he told her that he saved the best for last.

One wall was a mirror which showed you every living Potter family member and said where they were during an emergency. He showed her how it worked by saying his parents' names. Half of the screen showed his father at work and said Ministry of Magic across the top. The other half didn't have a picture, but it said Bathroom in Potter Manor.

Lily looked amazing but James wasn't done yet. He showed her a chest on the floor.

"Ask for any toy or piece of clothing."

Lily asked for her doll that Petunia had stolen when she was little. James opened the chest and it was sitting inside. Lily grabbed it out, hugged it and thanked James.

Next, he brought her to a plug and explained that anything electronic would appear plugged into it when you wished for it and even though electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts, it would still work here.

Last he brought her to a tray that would create any food you asked for. They asked for dinner and ate in that room.

"So, what exactly is this place, James?"

"This is the Potter Stronghold. It is designed to hold as many people as we want in case of an emergency. The more people that come in, the more levels it adds. Only someone of the Potter bloodline or someone married to a Potter can open the tunnel to this place. The glass tunnels also act as sensors which detects any Dark marks, Dark objects, or anyone who could be a potential threat because of the thoughts they are thinking in the tunnel. It blocks them off from the rest of the place and people. This place is indestructible and invisible."

"Wow."

Lily stood up and walked into the glass tunnel. It was starting to get dark outside.

"We can sleep here tonight if you want to Lils."

Lily looked a little hesitant.

"There are plenty of bedrooms and bathrooms. We each will get our own."

Lily nodded and he took her into a bedroom. Everything was either completely black or white as soon as she stepped into the room, it began to personalize with pictures of her friends and family and all her favorite colors. She looked back at James, he just smiled at her.

"I'll be right next door." James walked away.

Lily walked through the door attached to her room into a bathroom. She got ready for bed and lay down in the nice comfortable bed. She tried to fall asleep, but kept tossing and turning.

_Why can't I sleep? I feel like something is missing._ She finally realized what it was. Without thinking about it she walked into the room next to hers. James was getting ready for bed and had his shirt off. He heard the door open and turned around.

"I… Uhh…" Lily stammered, looking at his bare chest. He pulled a shirt on and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"I couldn't sleep without you," she whispered.

"It's ok," he said pulling her into his arms.

They both laid down on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please review and check out my story on Fiction Press. It's called "The Choice" and it's under the same username (TrueLoveIsAlwaysThere). Thank you guys for sticking with this story even though I've been terrible about updating. Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9 Thursday Morning and Afternoon

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

A/N: I have some awesome news! This story was added to a community called Amazingly Awesome stories on Wednesday! This made me so happy. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Thanks to the two people who reviewed the last two chapters (**dreamzspark** and **JessandDarcy**). Please please please review :) I started a new Lily/James story yesterday. It's called The Bachelor: James Potter. I also have an original story on FictionPress its under the same penname (TrueLoveIsAlwaysThere) and the title is "The Choice." Please check them out and let me know what you think.

**Thursday Morning and Afternoon**

Lily and James awoke to the sound of alarms going off. James jumped out of the bed and ran into the tunnel. Lily followed him and saw him go into the room with the giant mirror. She walked in and saw pictures of all his family members on the screen. She even saw herself, Remus, and Sirius on there.

"Why are the three of us showing up on there, James?"

"We can program this to show other people that aren't in our family."

"What's happening?"

James looked to the very top of the screen where a banner of writing was moving across the screen quickly. Lily saw that it said _Attack on Hogwarts by Voldemort and Death Eaters: 23 hours and 10 minutes._ The clock was counting down.

"James, what does that mean?"

"It means Death Eaters are coming to Hogwarts," James said with a frown on his face. "And they will be here at around 9 a.m. tomorrow."

"We have to warn Dumbledore. We have to protect everyone."

James and Lily ran out of the stronghold towards the school.

They ran into the Great Hall just as Dumbledore arrived.

"Dumbledore you have to come with us. We have to show you something," James said frantically.

They started running back towards the stronghold with Dumbledore. He followed James into the room and Lily saw that the clock was on 22 hours and 50 minutes now. Dumbledore and James were discussing what to do. Lily walked over to them.

"Everyone can stay here, sir. There will be enough room for everyone including the house elves and any creatures of Hagrid's or from the Forbidden Forest," James told him.

"Ok I will make an announcement. We will plan to have everyone in here at least 12 hours before they attack."

Dumbledore, Lily and James walked back towards the school.

"James and Lily you go talk to Hagrid and tell him to talk to the centaurs and other creatures."

Dumbledore walked back to the castle to gather everyone. James and Lily ran to talk to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, the castle is going to be attacked!"

They explained what was going to happen and then went back to the school. Dumbledore had just finished gathering all the students, teachers, and house elves into the Great Hall.

"Hogwarts is about to be attacked. You will return to your dormitories and grab any necessities you may need. Anything you forget or cannot bring will be provided for you. You must be back in here in four hours. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked the students.

They nodded solemnly. Everyone left to go to their dorms. Lily and James walked over to Dumbledore.

"Do you have anything that you need to get?" Dumbledore asked them.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"I will release the enchantments from your dorm."

Lily looked shocked. "It was you?"

Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. "We all knew it would happen, you just needed a little push."

James laughed and grabbed Lily's hand. They walked back to their dorms.

"So James, what do we need to get?" Lily asked as they walked into their dorm.

James immediately went to grab the four pictures from their date. Lily watched him with a smile. She walked into her room to see if there was anything she needed. After grabbing a few pictures and important things, she walked over to James' room. James was looking around his room for something. He grabbed a mirror, blank sheet of parchment, and some glittery-looking cloth. He turned around and saw her.

"I'll explain later," he said.

They left and went back to the Great Hall. Other students were starting to come back and there was only fifteen minutes left before the four hours was up. The rest of the students started to arrive. When it looked like most people were there, Dumbledore stood up.

"Teachers, please check the school for anyone who is still gathering their things."

The teachers stood up and left. Everyone sat in silence and waited, staring at the doors. Some of the teachers started coming back and a few had students with them. Dumbledore turned to James.

"Would you like to explain what is going to happen, James?"

James nodded and turned to face everyone. The last teacher had just returned.

"We face a dangerous situation in the coming days. Hogwarts will be attacked. The Death Eaters will come. I have a way to keep everyone safe. My family has a stronghold hidden on Hogwarts grounds. There is plenty of room for everyone. We can provide food and bedrooms and anything you may need. Please go to your Head of House and we will take you out there in an orderly fashion."

The students stood and gathered around Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout. The house elves stood to the side with Dumbledore.

"Please stay with your Head and follow me."

James grabbed Lily's hand and walked out of the Great Hall. When he got to the doors, he saw that there were many creatures waiting for him to tell them what to do. Hagrid was struggling with some crates of animals and some other professors went to help him.

"Any creature who wishes for protection may join us. Please follow the group."

James led everyone to the garden where the entrance was. After opening the door, he turned to the first group. It was the Gryffindors.

"You will be on the second floor. Each room will have a name plate on it. There will also be a common area. If you have any issues, you will be able to find myself, Lily or Dumbledore by holding up your wand and saying one of our names. The first floor will have a kitchen and dining area and if you need anything you may go there and ask for it. Professor McGonagall, your room will be on the teacher's floor which is the sixth floor. You all may go in."

McGonagall led them into the tunnels. James had already blocked off the stairs going down, so there was onlyone path for them to follow.

The next group was the Ravenclaws. He told them the same thing. The only difference was that they were on the third floor.

Next were the Hufflepuffs. They also got the same speech, except they were on the fourth floor.

The last group of students to enter were the Slytherins. They were on the fifth floor.

The rest of the teachers entered and James told them that they were on the sixth floor.

Dumbledore came over to James.

"Who's next? The house elves or Forbidden Forest creatures?"

"The house elves."

Dumbledore led the house elves over. James asked if they would like their own floor, or to be with the kitchen. One house elf said that they would like to be with the kitchen. James explained what was going to happen and told them that the kitchen was on the first floor.

The creatures from the Forbidden Forest came over after the house elves. James told the centaurs that the seventh floor was a replica of a small part of the Forbidden Forest and asked them to communicate it to the rest of the animals. He told them that Dumbledore would be up there to check on them every so often.

Hagrid and his creatures got the eighth floor all to themselves. James told Hagrid that he was responsible for them and not to let them on any other floor.

The only person left outside was Lily. She was looking out over the grounds, facing away from James. He walked over and put his arms around her.

"What's going to happen to us James? I'm so scared."

He spun her around and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

Hugging her tightly, he said, "It will be ok. I promise."

Taking her hand, he led her into the stronghold.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I didn't make you wait too long for it so please thank me with your reviews :) I recently started another Lily/James story called The Bachelor: James Potter so check it out.


	10. Chapter 10 Thursday Evening

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I have been super busy with school and sports. I am on break this week so hopefully I'll be able to finish this story or at least get a couple more chapters up. Merry Christmas, I hope this is a nice present for you

_Brief Summary of Last Chapter: Lily and James discovered that Hogwarts was going to be attacked. They told Dumbledore and brought everyone into the stronghold. The attack is 15 hours away. It is currently dinnertime (approx. 6 p.m.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Evening<strong>

Lily and James walked around the first floor of the stronghold while everyone was eating dinner. A few people caught their attention as they walked by. They always had the same questions… Are we safe? What will happen? A few younger kids broke down, crying for their parents. Lily was always quick to comfort them.

Lily led James away from the crowd.

"We have to do something to distract them. They can't keep worrying like this."

James told her that he had an idea and sprinted away.

Lily walked over to her friend Alice.

"Hey there. How are you holding up?"

Alice replied, "I'm fine. A little scared but nothing big."

Lily could tell that Alice's attention was not entirely focused on her. She followed Alice's gaze to Frank Longbottom who was sitting with his little sister.

"Go talk to him. Help his sister. Show her that there is nothing to worry about. I know that he feels the same way about you, but both of you are too shy to make the first move."

"This from the girl who has been in love with James Potter for almost a year but was too thick to realize what was clear to the rest of us."

Lily stuck her tongue out at Alice.

"Shoo, go talk to Frank. I already figured out my feelings for Potter as you can see," Lily said with a smile.

As she watched Alice walk towards Frank, Lily wondered where James was. She set off in search of him.

She found him on their floor, the tenth floor. He was searching for something under his bed. When he couldn't find it he walked past her, mumbling a hello. She followed him into the mirror room. He walked over to the plug and asked for a DVD player with a movie in it. The player appeared along with a shelf full of movies. He levitated them with his wand and took them to the first floor where another room next to the kitchen was created. The door was locked but Lily and James were able to go through. Another plug appeared on the wall and James set up the DVD player. When he finished he turned to Lily with a smile on his face.

"There. I had a great idea. We can have a movie night."

Lily laughed at the proud look on his face.

'That's a great idea. Which movie should we watch?" she asked as she looked at the shelf.

She browsed through the movies.

"Not a romance movie the guys won't like that," James reminded her.

"What about an adventure? Or a comedy?"

"I think comedy won't really help now. Adventure sounds good."

Lily looked through the adventure movies. _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, The Three Musketeers, Red Riding Hood, _and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ were all there.

"Maybe we should watch _Three Musketeers_ or _Percy Jackson_, Logan Lerman is pretty hot. But Orlando Bloom is hot too so _Pirates of the Caribbean_ would be nice," Lily said while watching James' reaction.

His face turned a little red and he started to sputter, but then he saw her trying not to giggle. _Two can play at that game, _he thought.

"Well Amanda Seyfried is gorgeous so we should watch _Red Riding Hood_. _Pirates of the Caribbean_ would be good too because you get to see Kiera Knightly in a wet dress."

Lily turned to glare at him.

James laughed at her.

"I knew exactly what you were trying to do. Don't worry, love, you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me."

Lily smiled at walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

"I love you Lils, and I won't ever let you go again," James whispered as he leaned down. His lips were inches away from hers.

"I love you too James," she said as he lowered his lips to hers.

They were still kissing when Dumbledore knocked on the door.

Reluctantly, they broke apart.

James walked over to the door and opened it.

"I heard you two are planning something special for the students. I was wondering if you would let me in on your plan," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"We are planning to show a movie to lighten the mood," Lily replied.

"Excellent, what movie have you decided on?"

"Well, we haven't picked yet. We can't choose."

"Maybe I can help. What are the choices?"

Lily listed the choices for him.

"_Pirates of the Caribbean_ has always been a personal favorite of mine."

James took it off the shelf and slid it into the DVD player.

They walked into the dining area to tell everyone what was happening. The students had a choice, they could watch the movie or return to their assigned floor where a game room had been added or go to bed. He reminded everyone that they needed to be awake at 7 a.m. because the attack was scheduled for 9 a.m.

A few students left to go to bed, the rest stayed to watch the movie.

Everyone poured into the room, which was now filled with couches and beanbag chairs. The house elves had set out trays of soda and popcorn.

James started the first _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie and walked towards the back where Lily had taken a couch in the corner, secluded from everyone else.

She was sitting up waiting for him. As soon as he sat down, she laid her head against his shoulder and he slid his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled.

"Lily?" James whispered in her ear.

She sleepily mumbled, "Hmmm?"

"I need you to know something in case the worst happens tomorrow."

She was wide-awake now, staring intently at him.

"I have loved you since our third year. It may have started as puppy love or a crush, but as I got to know you, it turned into much more. I nearly gave up hope this year but Dumbledore gave me the chance to show you the new me, the one that you love. I am so glad that we could be together for even a short time, and if everything goes well, Lily, then I am going to marry you after we graduate. Maybe you don't know it yet, but I am sure that you will love me as much as I love you. We are meant to be, soul mates as some people call them. I know it is our destiny to be together and I hope you see it too. This isn't a proposal, that will be meticulously thought out and planned, I am just telling you what the future holds for me. You are what I will be fighting for tomorrow if anything happens. I will do anything to protect you. I would give my life for you."

He looked into Lily's eyes and saw tears. She was crying.

"James, I love you just as much. I am so sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I will gladly marry you when it comes time for that step. I would do anything to protect you too James. I hope it never comes to you giving your life for me because I think my life would end the day you died. James please don't ever leave me."

James was overjoyed. He pulled Lily onto his lap and kissed her. It took her a second to kiss him back, but when she did, it was their most passionate kiss. It was full of love, but there was also a sense of urgency. They were caught up in their own world for nearly the whole movie. By the end, James was laying across the couch with Lily lying in front of him. His arm was securely around her waist and she was sleeping peacefully. He carefully got up and sent everyone back to their rooms. Then, he picked Lily up and carried her up to their floor. He brought her into her room and laid her down on the bed. Tonight, James didn't want to leave her, so he walked over and lay down on the couch that appeared in her room. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Lily wake up.

"James?" she called when she saw him on the couch.

He walked over next to the bed.

"Yes, my flower?"

"Stay with me."

He would never deny her wishes so he gently slid into the bed next to her, careful to leave some space between them. He didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want.

Once he was settled, lying on his back, Lily slid right up next to him and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her as she fell asleep.

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Goodnight, my angel."

Then he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter . Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far. We are getting near the end. I love reviews, good or bad, and they would be a great Christmas present.


End file.
